


Мы сегодня оказались похожи

by Ereni



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брок Рамлоу знакомится с Синтией Шмидт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы сегодня оказались похожи

**Author's Note:**

> мувиверс, образ Син изменен в соответствии с его реалиями

Просто мы сегодня оказались похожи  
Вопреки любым гороскопам земли,  
На одну пошиты, прости господи, рожу  
По одним следам для чего-то пошли

Канцлер Ги «О скелетах в шкафу»

 

Ей восемнадцать, и она совершенно чокнутая.  
– Шмидт? – фыркает он. Фамилия больше смахивает на псевдоним, и пришедшая в голову мысль кажется идиотской. Тем не менее, именно она и оказывается верной.  
– Я его то ли внучка, то ли правнучка, то ли вообще клон, – рыжая веснушчатая девица фыркает точно так же, как он сам, и так же пожимает руку – жестко, почти болезненно. – Я не уточняла. И без того все уши прожужжали о гордости фамилией.   
Брок меряет ее взглядом с головы до ног. Она в ответ скалится холодно.  
– Что? Впечатлить?  
– А ты можешь? – ему и правда интересно.  
– Называй меня Син, – говорит она, когда бьет его по яйцам, используя его же руку как опору. Не обозначает, именно бьет – не будь Брок таким же чокнутым, лишился бы шанса на потомство. Но он в ее возрасте сделал бы то же самое и потому успевает закрыться. Отчасти. И бьет в ответ.  
Обменявшись парой вывихов, они решают, что поладят. Как минимум сработаются – девчонка гибка, как плеть, и быстра, как сам дьявол. То, что нужно для миссии.  
Ему интересно, какие выводы сделала она.

Самая сложная часть работы проходит почти скучно. Маленькая рыжая стерва просачивается через плохо проложенный участок коммуникаций, как вода сквозь туалетную бумагу, и ни один, даже не отмеченный в плане пост не становится для нее сюрпризом. Часовых она снимает как Зимний – быстро и бесшумно. Перед последними двумя показывается, рисуясь, – и вот это уже на Зимнего совсем не похоже. Благослови боже современный стиль милитари и чужой идиотизм, болваны смотрят на то, как обрезанные до шорт форменные брюки обтягивают крепкую маленькую задницу, и не понимают, что разгрузочник на ней очень даже боевой.  
Первого она снимает все так же быстро – а с последним играет, тратя сэкономленные ранее секунды на блеск ножа и красивый кровавый фонтан. Реально красиво, Брок оценил.  
Как и болезненно-жадный взгляд.  
Но она позволяет себе не более доли секунды, прежде чем отворачивается.  
– Все чисто.  
– Понял, – отвечает Брок. Хочет спросить, не заигралась ли она – но не спрашивает.  
Роллинз, например, вообще ничего не замечает.  
Проход открыт, и бойцы УДАРА просачиваются на базу. Брок ждет проблем с той секунды, как Син наткнулась на неотмеченный пост, – и не ошибается.  
Следующая «пустая» комната оказывается забита противником под завязку. Им немного не везет, Брок лишается напарника и позволяет себе отпустить тормоза.  
Тот, кто пристрелил его парня, умирает первым, не успев понять, что именно его убило. Противник, как обычно, не ждет такой наглости – Брок прорывается на середину комнаты и открывает огонь с обеих рук. Прикрывать больше некого, и посрать на рикошет в такой толпе, а противник, стреляя в него, попадает по своим – весело! Мига, когда до них дойдет и на него бросятся с ножами, он тоже ждет с нетерпением.  
Брок никому бы и никогда не признался, что это его любимая часть работы. За вычетом смерти напарника, конечно, но даже этот печальный факт не умаляет радости от возможности поработать без соплей.  
Убивать, не сдерживая себя.  
Их все же много, и на звук в комнату вваливается еще столько же. Возможно Брок переоценил свои силы, с ним бывает, но пока он выживает, ему готовы это прощать. Выживет он и на этот раз.   
– Помочь? – звонкий голосок сверху совсем не мешает, наоборот. Брок берет в захват придурка, который на него отвлекся, позволяет его приятелю воткнуть в него нож и бросает их друг на друга.  
– Тебе нечем заняться?  
– Ага, – Син спрыгивает точно рядом с ним, становится спина к спине и даже успевает протянуть капризно: – У тебя уже больше! Хочу сравнять счет.  
Брок сказал бы, что думает об играх на задании, но ему все же не восемнадцать, как некоторым тут, – надо беречь дыхание. Так что он только фыркает и бьет сапогом под зад придурка, который попытался, перекатившись, дотянуться до ее задницы.  
Ему немного жаль, что не выходит полюбоваться ее работой – но остающиеся после тела тоже выглядят впечатляюще. А еще она иногда позволяет себе короткий звук – смешок. От него бешеную тварь внутри продирает дрожь, холодная и сладкая. Брок уверен, что продлись все чуть дольше – она бы смеялась.  
Собственно, он сам едва сдерживается.  
Она любуется тем, как он медленно, со вкусом душит последнего и коротким движением слизывает кровь с губы. Брок смотрит ей в глаза. Он знает, как сейчас выглядит его ухмылка. Роллинз заглядывает внутрь и кивает сам себе:  
– Подкрепление... вам не нужно.  
Самое прекрасное, что Роллинз даже не улыбается. Брок определенно любит этого парня.  
Губы у Син пухлые, ярко-розовые, хотя никакой помады Брок не видит.  
Хорошенького понемножку, и он заставляет себя собраться. Еще не хватало пришибить кого-то не того на волне эйфории.  
– Парни, последний этап. Нас явно пытаются задержать, все внимание на вертолетную площадку и ангар.  
Син идет рядом, глаза у нее блестят так, будто она под кайфом.  
– Водички дать? – интересуется он холодно.  
– Нет, сэр, – говорит она, вместо того чтобы показать оттопыренный средний палец. – Но спасибо.   
Хороший знак. У них работа, а на работе срываться нельзя. Срываться вообще нельзя, никогда. Те же придурки, что с таким восторгом делают из тебя психа во время обучения, смешают с дерьмом, если ты сорвешься. Да и противно как-то.  
Обменявшись взглядами, они решают, что поняли друг друга. Очень, очень хорошо.  
Объект тоже находит она – в ангаре, под одной из машин.  
– Скажи-ка, командир, – она держит их груз за горло, и мурлыкающие интонации в ее голосе Броку нравятся, но не становятся от этого меньшей проблемой. – Это случайно не по его наводке оперативную сводку для нас делали?  
Скорее всего, но это сейчас не важно. Брок все равно говорит «Отставить» и смотрит ей, как дикому зверю, в глаза. Син коротко вздыхает, но точным пинком отшвыривает груз в объятия Роллинза и Стокера. Тот дышит, просто в обмороке.  
Брок ей коротко кивает – молодец. В ее возрасте с выдержкой у него было куда хуже. Или это потому, что баба? У них вроде как с адреналином не такие сложные отношения.  
Проход к точке сбора ни хрена не чист, им снова приходится применять оружие. Син следует своим маршрутом, заходит противнику в тыл, не ошибается и не промахивается. Как и Брок, оценив количество дерьма, она не позволяет себе больше ничего лишнего.  
Отличная же девочка, ну.  
Уже в вертолете она смачно целует его в щеку и визжит, едва не вываливаясь из кабины.  
Парни задумчиво поглядывают на ее задницу. Даже у Роллинза взгляд теплеет.

Он почти уверен, что больше никогда ее не увидит, но, к своему удивлению, обнаруживает ее в любимом спортзале базы спустя всего два часа после возвращения. В том самом зале, в который, к слову, после подобных миссий не суется никто: ни ребята, ни персонал.   
Она не избивает грушу. Это скорей похоже на йогу – какие-то позы, стойки, растяжения, ровное дыхание. Женские штучки.  
Брок пару секунд задумчиво смотрит на это дерьмо. Потом переодевается и просто подходит ближе.  
Они не обмениваются ни словом – зачем время зря терять?  
Брок все же предпочел бы Зимнего. Или Кэпа, если бы база была другой. В общем, кого-то, в кого можно впечатать кулак со всей дури и не беспокоиться о переломе.  
Син, конечно, не боится переломов или синяков – но стиль боя у нее совсем другой, Брок по ней почти не попадает, и это бесит.  
Ее тоже. Она шипит и ловит его в захват, они падают на маты.  
– Сильный, – мурлычет она с теми же интонациями, с какими держала за горло перебежчика, – но медленный.  
– Сильный, – соглашается он и перехватывает ее, используя эту самую силу.  
Син шипит, вздыхает судорожно и кусает его за губу.  
О.  
Да.  
Брок мог бы спросить, не староват ли он для нее – но врать себе он отучился давным-давно. А потому хватает ее за волосы, сильно, до боли, и медленно, внятно интересуется главным:  
– Я не то чтобы сомневаюсь в ответе, но просто для протокола. Ты полностью понимаешь, на что нарываешься?   
– Заботливый, – мурлычет она. – Мне нравится.  
Брок разжимает захват, и чужие ноги тут же обвиваются вокруг его талии. Он лапает ее за задницу. Задница действительно настолько тугая и приятная на ощупь, как казалась. И губы – мягкие.  
Брок даже не пытается сдерживать ни силу, ни темперамент. Она тоже. Его выносит через минуту – мозг наполняет вязкое алое марево, оно покачивается, захлестывает, топит с головой.  
Она сильная. Гибкая. Она не боится боли, боль ей даже нравится, заводит, доводит до исступления. Он сжимает ее ягодицы до синяков, разводит колени так резко, что кто другой потянул бы связки. Он к чертям рвет ее спортивные штанишки – в ответ она жульничает, пользуясь ножом.  
Броку интересно, где, мать ее, она его прятала, но спросит он как-нибудь потом.  
В первый заход ему не хватает терпения даже на то, чтобы развернуть ее раком. То есть может и хватило бы, если бы она не притерлась к нему так, встав на мостик прямо с разведенными ногами. Она готова позволить все, ее тело поддается любому безумству – и, что самое сладкое, отвечает не меньшим, а то и большим сумасшествием.  
Когда его чуть попускает, он принимается ее тискать, проверяя крепость мышц под бархатной кожей и оставляя метки везде, где только можно. Она мурлычет, ерзает в руках, сжимается внутри. Потом начинает хныкать и наконец выворачивается. Выскальзывает. Змеюка.  
Брок чертыхается и ловит ее за волосы, но она уже утыкается носом в пол, отставив свою блядскую задницу. Да еще и умудряется повернуть голову, несмотря на боль.  
– Заставишь девушку кричать?  
…Твою же мать.  
– Твою мать, – повторяет Брок вслух и начинает двигаться, ритмично и сильно. Син снова хнычет, крутит задницей, пытается навязать собственный ритм – он рычит и прижимает ее к полу. Наваливается на спину, хватает за руки – чтоб и вдохнуть без разрешения не могла. Она извивается под ним, бьется, как червяк на крючке, но вывернуться уже не может. Попалась. Он не останавливается, не сбивается с ритма, вколачивается так, как хочется ему, как удобно ему, пока в ответ на какое-то движение она не всхлипывает совсем уж отчаянно.  
Тогда он склоняется ниже и осторожно прихватывает зубами ее загривок.  
Син сжимается почти до боли и кричит. Надрывно, на одной ноте, как животное, попавшее в капкан. Не двигается, только пульсирует внутри, будто не то вытолкнуть хочет, не то втянуть целиком – а потом ее прошивает дрожью от макушки до пят.  
Брока выносит снова.  
Только когда цветные круги перестают плавать перед глазами, он приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы отреагировать на полузадушенное сипение и откатиться.  
На него немедленно усаживаются верхом.  
– Хороший мальчик, – теперь мурлыканье ниже, густое, теплое, сытое. – Заслужил сладкое.  
Они целуются, медленно и почти задумчиво. Брок чувствует кое-что – и хмыкает про себя. Действительно, как мальчишка. Вот тебе и сорок лет нездорового образа жизни. Это, знаете ли, кому как. Он гладит ее по бедрам, предвкушая, как будут выглядеть синяки. У рыжих кожа чувствительная…  
Морда у нее хитрая.  
– Ты что задумала?  
– Тш, – она елозит по нему мокрой промежностью. – Сейчас.  
Приподнимается, будто хочет опять насадиться, но вдруг сдвигается вперед. Помогает себе рукой. Действительно, хочет, только не совсем тем отверстием.  
Задница у нее и правда тугая – головка едва протискивается.  
Брок охает и придерживает Син обеими руками. Порвет – зальются кровищей по уши.  
– Ебанутая, – выходит почти влюбленно.  
– Я же говорила… ты заслужил… сладкое… – она морщится, но останавливаться даже не думает. Садится на него с самым довольным видом – честно, плотно, прижимаясь ягодицами, стискивая до звездочек в глазах, и принимается бешено дрочить себе.  
Секунду Брок просто любуется зрелищем – одна рука между ног, другая сжимает грудь через маечку, губы малиновые, рыжий локон прилип к щеке. Потом он тянется и рвет эту ебучую маечку так же, как и штаны.  
Перед глазами снова цветные круги. Брок сам принимается тискать ее грудь, потом поддает бедрами вверх. Она и не думает зажиматься. Не кричит, просто дышит тяжело – и двигает пальцами, все быстрей и быстрей.  
Брок замирает. Ухмыляется. Даже почти расслабляется – вот уж не думал, что может в такой ситуации, – и тянется пальцами к ее промежности. Протискивается во влажное, горячее, тоже двигает пальцами – резко, сильно. Мешает ей. Интересно, можно нащупать собственный член в ее заднице?  
Он не успевает проверить, потому что она вскрикивает коротко, сжимается вокруг пальцев, сжимается вокруг члена – и пробки вылетают снова.  
Брок не уверен, кто, собственно, кого трахает, но ему плевать на частности. К тому же он свое получил, надо же и девочке оторваться. Син и отрывается, на полную катушку – прыгает на нем, изворачивается, тянется и тискает за яйца так, что Брок сам едва удерживается от крика. Чокнутая сучка – это и правда больно. И хорошо, так хорошо.

Потом они долго валяются на матах и пытаются отдышаться. Хочется курить, но черта с два Брок сейчас пойдет искать сигареты.  
– Так вот, – Син будто продолжает прерванный разговор, – я тут по приезде зашла к одному знакомому, заглянула в его компьютер. У тактиков сводка совсе-ем в другом виде лежит.  
– Ага, – что тут скажешь. Бывает.  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, – она сладко потягивается, переворачивается на живот, – если начальство решило нас немножко приубить – это одно. А если какой-то вшивый придурок подсидеть – другое.  
– Покажешь? Сводку?  
– Мгм, – отвечает она. – Но сначала в душ.

В душе их предсказуемо выносит снова. Сначала они просто моются, и Син тщательно споласкивается спереди и сзади. Брок смотрит на это минут десять, а она все моется. Стерва.  
Он прижимает ее к холодному кафелю стены, практически распластывает, придавив всем весом, а она шипит и стонет ему в рот, пытаясь сильней насадиться на член. Свободы движения он ей, правда, совсем не оставляет, но она все равно находит возможность прижаться ближе.   
Странно, она почти не кусается. Наверное из-за того, что зубы – тоже оружие.   
Короткий поцелуй в шею, над артерией, высекает искры из глаз.   
Это совсем не похоже на их спарринг. Может быть потому, что тут они совпадают идеально. И писать утром определенно будет больно.   
Когда трахаться уже не получается, он заворачивает ее в свою футболку, как в платье, и в таком виде конвоирует до апартаментов, придерживая порезанные штаны. У не то внучки, не то клона Шмидта две своих комнаты – по меркам базы неслыханная роскошь. Знакомый, к слову, сидит там же – похоже все это время он работал за компьютером. При виде Син он корчит горестно-испуганную мину, при виде Брока Рамлоу бледнеет и пытается спрятаться в монитор. Син сладко ему улыбается.   
Интрига проста, как задачка с яблоками. Если на операции УДАР несет потери, Син у них забирают и снова будят Зимнего Солдата. В отделах происходит перетасовка, одни люди выходят на первый план, другие – уходят в тень.   
Брок, собственно, тоже скучает по Зимнему – но бля. Они переглядываются с Син. Спать пока неохота. 

– Хочу вас расстроить, – пятнадцатью минутами спустя докладывается он проштрафившемуся генералишке, – мы поладили.   
Генералишка бледнеет и тянется к тревожной кнопке.   
– А ваши мальчики прилегли отдохнуть, – мурлычет Син, материализуясь у него за креслом.   
– Мы, собственно, так хорошо поладили, что сейчас в отличном настроении, – Брок действительно имеет в виду именно это, – и потому у нас для вас подарок. Я пойду к Пирсу не сейчас, а полчаса спустя. Детка, как думаешь, он за полчаса успеет придумать, как устранить нас обоих, твоего знакомого и всех моих ребят?  
Генералишка очень хочет упасть в обморок. Очень. Син гладит его по голове.   
– Сомневаюсь. 

Рамлоу, как офицеру, выделен свой отсек размером метр на полтора. Он не страдает клаустрофобией, но все равно вызывается проводить Син еще раз. Та с ехидством предлагает ему «переночевать на диване». В ответ Брок роняет ее на этот самый диван – в ее апартаментах он действительно есть.   
– А за полчаса успеешь? – интересуется она.   
– Я тебе сейчас рот-то закрою, – говорит он и видит знакомый наркотический блеск в глазах.  
Честное слово, Брок впервые в жизни встречает мелкую паскуду-провокаторшу, действительно согласную отвечать за свои слова. Это потрясает воображение и на хуй отключает мозги. Именно на хуй.  
И нет, так же, как и в случае Зимнего Солдата, он не будет спрашивать, откуда она такая взялась. И без того данных для выводов чуть больше, чем полезно для здоровья. Брок собирается просто наслаждаться моментом.   
К слову, он действительно засыпает на том самом диване, еще более узком и неудобном, чем его койка. Утешает только то, что она вырубается прямо на нем. Утром, обменявшись понимающим кряхтением, они молча решают, что созданы друг для друга. А потом снова лезут вместе в душ. На этот раз – действительно просто мыться. 

Форму Син не уважает, это Брок еще по изуродованным брюкам понял. В столовой Роллинз с трудом удерживается от фейспалма, когда видит командира с улыбкой переевшего сливок кота на лице. А потом к отряду подсаживается Син, сияющая голыми коленками из-под миниюбки и россыпью синяков из-под короткого топика – и ладонь Роллинза все же прирастает к лицу.   
Брок подмечает пару завистливых вздохов, но комментариев не следует. Даже у Васкес на лице вместо неодобрения все та же легкая зависть и почему-то сочувствие. А вообще, если бы они были в комиксе, над головой его ребят повисло бы коллективное облачко с огромной надписью «мы так и знали» внутри.   
– Я тут слышала кое-что, – говорит Васкес, намазывая булочку джемом. – Говорят, генерал Кортезе умер сегодня утром. Со снотворным не рассчитал.   
Син фыркает. Брок пинает ее под столом ногой и со смаком откусывает от своего гамбургера.   
– Через него шла информация о последней миссии? – уточняет Роллинз.   
– Да ты что? – ухмыляется Брок. – Мы мелковатые сошки для птички такого полета. Наверное, и правда с дозировкой ошибся.  
– А, – говорит Роллинз. И больше никто ничего не спрашивает. 

Ей восемнадцать, она совершенно чокнутая, а Брок Рамлоу самым пошлым образом записывает ей телефон на ладошке маркером.   
А что делать. Они все еще на боевом режиме, мобильные запрещены. И следующая миссия все-таки по отдельности, а там – как пойдет. Син, впрочем, чувствует себя уверенно. Говорит, научилась предвидеть проблемы с начальством жопой. Брок невольно расплывается в ухмылке: не поинтересоваться, не снизилась ли чувствительность столь важного органа, выше его сил. Получает по шее и предложение проверить – в следующий раз. И то, и другое доставляет удовольствие.   
Что-то типа своей девушки у него в последний раз было, когда он был младше, чем она сейчас, и ничем хорошим это не кончилось. С другой стороны, когда агент встречается с агентом – это совсем другое дело. К тому же за девчонкой неплохо бы присматривать, кому-то, кто… понимает. Кто способен притормозить, выбить дурь и вытрахать муть из головы. Едва ли начальство оценит его предложение, но Брок все равно собирается попробовать. Лучше жалеть о том, что натворил, чем о том, что не пытался. 

Она на миг виснет у него на шее, болтая ногами – и исчезает в недрах вертолета.


End file.
